


Small Bump

by Malum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 17 counts as underaged right?, Forced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, SM is evil, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: SM really stands for Soul Management doesn't it?This fic is purely fictional and please read the tags carefully. This is not a light hearted fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains forced abortion. Constructive criticism is enjoyed.

Donghyuck knew he should have never invested himself in a relationship with Mark. It was far too risky considering it violated many of SM rules but it also lead him to his current predicament. Instead of going to practice, he was hidden away in SM basement with Manager Ari and a doctor to perform something he didn’t even want done. However, he didn’t have the right to say ‘No I want to keep this child’ because Donghyuck was still only 17 which left Manager Ari as his legal guardian. Manager Ari worked for SM Entertainment more than he worked for Donghyuck so Huckie had no choice but to carry out this abortion. He wasn’t given any alternative, Sm presented him with a lawsuit as a way of stating he was carrying a child. If he were to try and keep it SM had the legal ability to claim his child as their property because until 2019 Donghyuck’s body was legally theres. If Donghyuck told any of his family and friends about his situation he would be forced to give up his child and pay a large fine for the violation of his contract. 

Cold ungloved hands rested on Donghyuck’s stomachs and the seventeen year old flinched. This didn’t feel right, this was a life, a creation between him and Mark he was just destroying. Donghyuck wished it wasn’t this way, this mass of cells deserved to live, it didn’t deserve to be destroyed like it was just trash but Donghyuck didn’t have the ability to handle it any other way. 

“This may hurt just a thing but you’ll feel better soon without this parasite” the Doctor smiled injecting the needle into Donghyuck’s womb. It hurt far more than just a pinch, It was a searing pain. Fitting for the crime that he was committing by killing an innocent soul. “That’s all that it took, bleeding and pain down there is normal. You're good to go” the doctor smiled pulling Donghyuck’s shirt down for him. Donghyuck sat up a new feeling of emptiness inside him, logically he knew he shouldn’t care. That parasite had the ability to ruin his entire life, SM would sue him for violation of his rights and a pregnant Idol would make no money due to their inability to perform but he was still attached. Even though no one knew about it this had still been his and Mark’s kid, a creation of the love they shared for each other but he just aborted it and threw it away like trash.

Through a daze Donghyuck made it to practice, honestly the teenager didn’t remember how he got there at all but he could only guess under the manager's watchful eye that he zoned out. He was going to start the practice for NCT dream’s new promotion “First Love”. He didn’t want to. Donghyuck didn’t want to think of his first love at all. He didn’t want to think about Mark late at night with too big clothes and soft smiles, he didn’t want to think about the moments in which is was just the two of them no hyung’s watching them. He didn’t want to think about his first love anymore, how could he even look him in the eyes after what he had done. Donghyuck was nothing more than a murder, a killer of the worst kind attacking the innocent that were supposed to rely on him. Tears started to cloud his vision and Donghyuck almost let them. Until manager Ari cleared his throat. Donghyuck realized that the others had paused and only he hadn’t moved.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try harder” Donghyuck bowed towards the manager trying to ignore the sharp flare of pain in his stomach that appeared when he bent down. He didn’t deserve to complain about pain after what he had done. He was just a monster. 

Donghyuck never noticed the nervous eyes that analyzed his position. He wasn’t acting right. His Huckie didn’t apologize for things unless he had to especially at practice with the Dream Team. Something had upset the younger man and Mark was to be damned if anyone thought he wouldn’t try to do something about it. 

At that point the leader made an executive decision he knew he would get in trouble for later. “Practice is over. Everyone but Donghyuck-sii leave” Mark called and the younger of the two paled. 

He couldn’t look his soon to be ex-boyfriend in the eye after what he had done. He didn’t have that right. Bowing his head, Donghyuck allowed himself to fall on the floor where he was at. Mark would come to him, even if it was just to scold him for being late to practice. 

“What’s going on with you Huckie, you never behave like this” Mark questioned staring down at his boyfriend. The younger boy looked like shit to put it nicely. His eyes were swollen and he was being so respectful. This wasn’t his boyfriend. Sure, Donghyuck was rude and disrespectful on good days but he also was the kindest person he knew. His Huckie would have brushed off being late with a wide smile and a announcement of his arrival. 

“I’m sorry Hyung, I had a meeting with Manager Ari which required me to come late” Donghyuck mumbled trying to choke back the tears. He had to do this, for the sake of his career and Mark Hyungs. “I’ve fallen out of love with you. I will be requesting to be moved into Taeil Hyung’s room as of tonight” the younger boy choked out.

Mark felt his heart stop. This couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t part of his plan. “No Huckie what are you talking about. We’re happy together aren't we? This isn’t a funny Joke” Mark hashed out; his breathing picking up. 

Donghyuck felt his throat close up at what was happening to the elder boy. He was breaking them. Just by telling the elder boy he didn’t love him, he was still killing him on the inside just by stating this. He turned on his heels and walked away from the elder, he would have to work hard in order to maintain a professional relationship with. Once he was over the heartbreak it would be anger directed at Donghyuck. Donghyuck had officially just ruined the best thing he ever had. 

Walking out of that practice room and leaving Hyung on his knees would be remembered as one of the hardest decisions he would make in his life. Sobs tore from DongHyuk's throat as soon as he was out of hearing distance from the practice room. He just did that. He really just broke up with the one man he wias in love with just because of a shitty entertainment company. SM really stood for Soul management didn’t it? Manager Ari appeared and started the process of dragging the younger boy back to the dorms. He didn’t particularly want the idol to go out and be seen with his wet cheeks and tear swollen eyes but he could only do so much to hide it. When it came down to it anyway he wasn’t just Donghyucks manager he was also the manager of Mark, the younger just seemed to get all the attention because of his loud behavior and numerouos fuckups. It was mildly frustrating for the manager, to know just how difficult Donghyuck made it for the other boys. So he didn’t feel pity about snatching his arm and shoving him towards the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck went with him.

No protests ever dawned his lips purely because he was lost in the train of how to pretend nothing had just happened. He could admit that the prospering relationship between Mark and himself had ended but he could always say that was because he needed to put his career first. However, he knew he was going to ruined with Taeyang Hyung, the leader would never admit the feelings of favoritism he felt towards the rapper but the whole team knew them. They were just kind enough to not talk about them. 

Stepping foot in the dorms Donghyuck was bomb boarded with questions mainly from Doyoung Hyung and Jaehyun Hyung but Donghyuck knew from the way that Taeil Hyung was hanging back that this was not going to go well. He wasn’t going to be able to change rooms and he was going to have to stay with Mark Hyung and he was going to hate him. Donghyuck barely resisted the wail of distress he wanted to let fall out of his mouth. He only let a sullen smile cross his lips and mumbled “Mark Hyung and I broke up. I feel it’s best to focus on my career right now and I don’t want Mark Hyung to be distracted by me”. 

He missed the look that Jaehyun and Doyoung shared over his head. 

“I’m going to my room now” He only shook his head at Taeil Hyung hoping it got the point across but most likely it didn’t. As much as Donghyuck loved his eldest hyung he knew how dense the eldest could be about social cues. It was almost as bad as talking to Hansol Hyung about them. 

Mark Hyung was already in the room along with Taeyong hyung. He didn’t even make it past opening the door before he knew he wasn’t going to get into the room for anything other than a change of clothes. Taeyoung Hyung had the younger rapper in his arms and was whispering condolences to the crying rapper. Donghyuck hated himself for the flash of jealousy that tore through his gut. He didn’t deserve to feel like that, he was the one to agree to kill the life that was growing inside of him. He quickly grabbed his clothes and put down his practice gear before hurrying to the bathroom. 

He could do this Donghyuck muttered to himself the entire time he was undressing and getting into the shower but as soon as he was under the spray of the shower it all fell apart. He could see the bruising from where the needle went into his abdominal region and poisoned the baby that was residing in there. He collapsed into tears allowing himself to crumple at the bottom of the shower. He didn’t know how long he laid there in tears, all he knew was that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t spend every night in the same room as the man he just betrayed in such a devastating way. He didn’t even know how he was going to stand himself, all he could think about was the horrors of the crime he had just committed. What kind of kid killed a innocent life, what more what kind of company supports such horrible treatment of human beings?

By the time Donghyuck got out of the shower the water was long cold and he was fully prepared for the scolding he was going to get. The Hyungs probably still needed showers but now they were going to have to wait for the water heater to heat back up and who knew how long that was going to take with the unreliable thing. It sent a pang through Donghyuck’s heart. He couldn’t disappoint his Hyungs, he needed them to tolerate him. Maybe WinWIn Hyung would stick with the younger boy but everyone knew Mark Hyung was the favorite. The Hyungs would flock to protect him from the younger boy especially since he was the one who broke up with the elder. 

So he handled it. 

Kind of.

He didn’t go back to his dorm room, instead he went to the living room where he expected someone to be but no one to acknowledge him. He was right. Johnny and Ten Hyung’s were sitting on the couch so Donghyuck placed himself in the loveseat as small as he could but he couldn’t help the tinge of pain that crossed over him when he lifted his legs up. It jostled his stomach and left him wanting to weep from pain. It wasn’t a gentle pain, it was a searing pain that stayed for minutes. He could only pretend that it was okay. It wasn’t not at all. How was he supposed to dance like this when he could barely lift his legs to sit on the couch. He hoped this pain would go away, the pain of what he had been forced to do would always be with him. It’d be nice if the physical pain wasn’t there too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains Partial Birth Abortion so keep that in mind while reading.

Days later Donghyuck realized something was seriously wrong. The youngest NCT 127 member was experiencing serious cramping in his stomach region but didn’t know what to do. No one outside of management knew what he had done and he didn’t want to to burden any of the other members with this dilemma. They already had almost no tolerance for him since the breakup with Mark Hyung had happened. He barely slept in his room often choosing to sleep late on the couch and get up early to avoid suspension. Management enjoyed it, it was leading to so many extra hours of dance practice but Donghyuck knew how much it was hurting him. The spot of his stomach had almost cleared up but he could still see the little needle mark serving as a constant reminder of what he had done. It hadn’t gone back to it’s prior state of being flat. The swell of where his baby should be was still prominent. He felt numb inside, everything was just passing by him. Almost everything. Until the 2nd day after the abortion. He was just trying to complete dance practice with NCT 127. They had promotions going up soon and it was always hard to perfect a dance with this many members so they were expected to be on their A game. Donghyuck wasn't. He wasn’t on any game. All he could think of was the excruciating pain he was in. He wanted to just run to the bathroom but he had to wait until Taeyong Hyung called for a break. It came almost 30 minutes later and Donghyuck didn’t even stop to grab his water bottle or make up an excuse. He just bottled to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind him. Sitting on the toilet for what felt like hours was the truest form of torture he could think of. He was alone in excruciating pain and no one even cared enough to come check on him. He realized what it was though when he looked down. He had given birth to  his aborted baby. A sob tore out of his throat. What kind of monster was he? Sitting in the toilet was the life he was supposed to protect as the eomma as this child but he failed it. He didn’t even carry it to term and It wasn’t going to get a proper disposal. It was going to get flushed down the toilet like a piece of trash. The tears just wouldn’t stop, they kept dripping and dripping and dripping down his face for who knows how long. He just left them. He allowed himself to sit their and sob for the loss of his child because as soon as he stepped out of this stall none of this happened. He had only broken up with his boyfriend, he hadn’t been forced to have an abortion, he hadn’t just given birth to his aborted baby, and he hadn’t just had his soul crushed by what used to be his dream. That didn’t happen. A small body slithered it’s way into the small stall and Donghyuck missed the wide eyed stare of WinWin. The Chinese boy had been willing to stay back and wait for Donghyuck but after practice had been over for hours and he still hadn’t appeared the Chinese boy felt the need to check on him. What he found was nothing like he’d expected, not that he really had any expectation but still he hadn’t expected to find the manake crying over a sack of cells on the bathroom stall floor. He just reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy allowing him to sob into his chest. Not that it really helped much. 

Donghyuck felt like he would never get over this. This one stupid, stupid choice had messed up his life so much. It felt like anytime he tried to do anything he was reminded of the child he aborted. It was just a child, he was never allowed to find out the sex of his child. He wasn’t allowed to know anything, the only thing they told him was that he would be having an abortion performed in his early second semester. He cried over it all, and he cried because he had someone to share the burden with him. 

WinWin was stuck with how to handle the situtation. The younger boy was clearly distressed and honestly WinWin just didn’t feel confident in taking care of the sitution well. This was a job for Taeyong or Manager nim. They would be able to get Donghyuck the therapy he needs. 

It felt like hours to Donghyuck before he quit sobbing but he knew that he had to stop. The day was far from over and he was still going to have to flush down his baby. It made him feel sick like someone was trying a knot into his stomach. He didn’t have much choice though, it just felt wrong. His poor baby didn’t get a funeral, it didn’t get anything but to go to the sewer. 

Donghyuck just did it. He stood up flushed his baby and left the room on weak knees. WinWin trailed a moment behind after sending a quick message to Taeyong telling his that Donghyuck just had a miscarriage. 


	4. Chapter 4

‘I think Donghyuck just had a miscarriage’

That text ran all throughout Taeyong’s mind. How could the youngest have had a miscarriage? How long had he been pregnant? Did he break up with Mark because he knew it wasn’t his?” Taeyong couldn’t answer any of those questions. 

It would all have to wait however, because as of right now he needed to know how to comfort the manake. Putting in the question resulted in many different answers but it really just brought stress to Taeyong. Could they as a group afford to give Donghyuck this time to grieve? 

They all said talk to the person who has the miscarriage, give them lots of contact, understand how out of whack their emotions are going to be” and sorts along that nature but he put down his phone as soon as the door opened. 

The sight almost brought tears to his eyes. He hadn’t taken time to clearly look at the younger in those couple of days since Mark and Donghyuck broke up but in this moment he dearly regretted it. The younger boy looked awful to put in nicely. He was dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a large hoodie that looked like the one Mark had lost ages ago. His face was the worst part however. It was swollen and pale clearly from a lack sleep and crying. The younger boy was clutching onto WinWin like he was the only thing keeping him alive. 

“Come here Hyuckie-ah” Taeyong called softly getting up and going over to the young boy. Donghyuck moved slowly towards Taeyong but also as he was in reach Taeyong pulled him into a hug as close as he could. He didn't really know what to say; all the information he had read leaving his mind so he just held the manake close hoping to convey his sorrow for him. 

“We need to talk about this. Do you want to talk about it in my room or your room?” Taeyong muttered softly and the small shake of the head at his own room made him start to maneuver the boy towards Donghyucks room shared with Mark. He didn’t let go of the younger boy until they were both sitting on Donghyucks bed. 

“Come on Hyuckie, you need to talk about this with me atleast. It never has to go beyond this room” that made Donghyuck look up. 

“Will it really never leave this room? Do you promise?” Donghyuck muttered softly striking a chord in Taeyong’s heart. 

“Never Hyuckie, I’ll never speak a word of it to anyone without your permission” Taeyong assured and the younger boy seemed to let out a sigh of relief. 

“I wish I never signed with this company it wasn’t worth it. They took my baby from me. I didn’t get a choice I promise. They took it. They just took it” Donghyuck spilled out in one breath leaving Taeyong unable to comprehend what he was just told. He meant because he was overworked right? SM wouldn’t do what Donghyuck was implying would they?

“I need you to be extremely clear with me Donghyuck. Do you mean they overworked you leading to your body aborting the baby, they wouldn’t provide you vitamins? What is the full situation?” Taeyong responded the words feeling like cotton in his mouth. 

“They aborted the baby, They took me to the basement and a doctor was there. He stuck a needle into my womb and then they sent me to practice for Dreams comeback” Donghyuck sobbed out and Taeyong sat there stunned. He couldn’t be serious could he? SM wasn’t a bad enough company that they would do that. That would be just cruel. 

Taking the silence as denial Donghyuck broken down into loud sobs apologizing.  

“I’m so sorry leader-nim, please please don’t kick me out for this. I didn’t want to I swear. I wanted that child. It was a piece of Mark Hyung and now I’ve lost them both. Please please I don’t think I could handle losing this too” he blubbered tears streaking down his face. 

“What do you mean you lost me? You threw me away like I was trash Donghyuck” a cold voice rang out and both boys in the room froze. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Donghyuck looked over a angry Mark stood at the door, his eyes hardened in a way that make Donghyuck’s heartbreak all over. He had never once seen those eyes in that context, they always held some form of emotion but seeing them without it put things into perspective for him. He hadn’t lost Mark had he? He decided for Mark everything not taking him serious as a human being. 

“Taeyong, may Mark and I talk in private here?” Donghyuck forced out of his throat. He wasn’t going to sit here and weep, he didn’t get that right. Not when he wasn’t the only one affected, living like this wouldn’t help him. He could grieve over the loss over the loss of his dead child but he couldn’t grieve over the loss of his very alive ex-boyfriend when he was the one to shit him out to start with. 

“Yeah, call me if you need me Hyuckie” Taeyong sniffled out, but leaned over to give Donghyuck a tight squeeze across the shoulder before he left the room. 

Mark came in and Sat in the seat that Taeyong had just abandoned but his presence was all the more intimidating than the light hearted leader. 

“Explain from the start, I want to know all of this shit about loosing me and loosing someone else. Had you been cheating on me the entire time” Mark practically growled, any chance of keeping up his unconcerned attitude destroyed by the anger in his eyes. 

“Do you remember how for that month or so I was continuously feeling sick? I didn't think anything of it but apparently SM did. Manager-Nim took me to a part of the building in the basement and they performed an abortion. Then I broke up with you because I just allowed them to kill my baby without even considering informing you” Donghyuck sobbed out ignoring how Mark Hyung’s face went paler and paler with every word. 

He could have had a child, He could have had a child with the lover of his life but this stupid fucking company wrecked it for him. His poor Hyuckie had this bearing on his soul and instead of trying to be a comforting presence he was trying to intimidate Donghyuck into doing what he wanted. He moved forward and threw his arms around the younger boy. Even if Donghyuck didn’t want date anymore he would support him.

Nothing was said for a long time but no words needed to be exchanged, they were both content with where they were. It wouldn’t take anything but time and communication to fix the issues between them but they would. They were Mark and Donghyuck, nothing could really come between them. 


End file.
